Mildred Korman (Tales from the Crypt)
' Mildred Korman' (Colleen Camp) was a housewife in the 1990 episode "Korman's Kalamity" for the TV series "Tales from the Crypt". Early Life Mildred was overbearing and ruthlessly housewive married to the comic artist Jim Korman (Harry Anderson), constantly nagging him and bothering him at work. She was highly terrible at a point to frighten his colleagues, irrationally jealous, persuaded that he had a relation with the women at his office, hates his job because he preferred to be at his work even during the weekends to avoid her and wants also a child, particulary a daughter similar to herself, which disgusts her husband. However, Jim was apparently sterile. Mildred possibly was really sterile herself. She orders him to take some experimental fertility pills before to say that he abandons his fantasies to live with her until death separates them. While taking the pills, the side effects start to take hold. His inspiration was decupled, drawning a reptilian big monster attacking a man. Newly menaced by his wife to brake his foot and head with a base-ball bat, he drew a monstruous sosie of Mildred, evidenced by the same clothes. In parallel, he flirts with Lorelei Phelps (Cynthia Gibb), a gorgeous policewoman investigating strange murders caused by monsters drawn by Jim. Drawning a soap-opera comic, he was contacted by phone by Lorelei confirming the restaurant, before to be surprised by his wife. Highly angry, she left the office to search a surprise for her husband. Jim finished his drawing of a new female monster dressed like Mildred. When Mildred return to the office, she menaced him with a gun before noticing his drawning and was shocked to see herself as a monster. Jim revealed her his powers decupled by the pills and the female monster become real. Fate However, Mildred criticizing her, she turn her purpose on her. A ironical Jim throws the pills and left them fighting each another at his office for to find Lorelei coming prevent him on the monster attacking the children. Jim hides her the fight between his two wives. Apparently, Mildred was killed and the monsters all erased. Last drawn by Jim represent Lorelei and him at the restaurant like soap opera situation whom it was become real, impiying that Jim used and profite pills for beautiful evenment. When Lorelei asked him if he is married, Jim say that he was married. Trivia *Colleen Camp appeared as Donna, one of the duo of Agatha and Donna in 1977 film Death Game. *Colleen Camp appeared as murderer Yvette the Maid in the 1985 movie Clue. *Colleen Camp appeared as the villainess Dody Rogers on the 1987 episode Crossed Up in the TV series Murder, She Wrote, *Colleen Camp appeared as the evil Cynthia Evans in 2002's Second to Die. Gallery screenshot_1898.jpg screenshot_1900.jpg screenshot_1901.jpg screenshot_1902.jpg screenshot_1903.jpg screenshot_1895.jpg screenshot_1897.jpg screenshot_1904.jpg screenshot_1905.jpg screenshot_1906.jpg screenshot_1896.jpg screenshot_1907.jpg Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Coward Category:Greedy Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychotic Category:Sociopath Category:Demise: Eaten Alive Category:Fate: Deceased Category:High Heels Category:Pistol Category:Housewife